The Travel
by AberrantCipher
Summary: -summary within first chapter-


**The Journey**

The sequel to "The Path"

**Fan-fiction Name:**The Journey

**User-Name:** GallantlyGlaceon/Aberrant Cipher/SkySolo0

**Sites Posted On: **

**(If seen on any sites not listed, PLEASE REPORT!)**

For those of you who don't know, this fan-fiction was originally meant to be a sequel or continuation of the PC video-game "The Path". After a while, it's begun to deviate from most of the previous story elements and create its own. In any case, this game is amazing, both in impact and visual artistry, which inspired me to write a fan-fiction with my own made-up characters. The game itself is very open-ended, and although the paths are already open, the choices are all yours. It's really almost like reading a book, except not having to use your imagination to see the images. (Although you'll certainly be using it to try to sum up what actually happens.)

You can easily look up details about this game on Wikipedia and other sites, but there are plenty of spoilers without warning. Personally, I think you should enjoy the game all on your own, completely blind to what may happen next. I myself have only watched a Let's Play of it because I'm too afraid to buy the game and play it myself (it's a psychological indie-horror game), but I still think the effects and reactions were just as they would be if I were experiencing it directly. It really is quite the extraordinary game, and I would rather you get to experience it by playing or watching it without any knowledge just as I did instead of merely collecting details about it. However, if you have never gotten the chance to play or watch this wonderful game and wish to know a bit about it before reading this, then you can PM me. There are a few references that you may not discern unless you've played/seen the game and saw every bit for yourself, but for the most part, anything that needs to be explained will be.

Now that we've gotten all of the long explanations over with, let's get started!

**Scene I**

A scratch. A pause. A click. A tap. A thud.

These were the only sounds to be heard in the room. Of course, it wasn't as if this was unusual. This room was far away from any others. This room was isolated. It was unique. Special.

Just like the young girl who sat at a marble desk in the center of the room, a fountain pen in one hand and her head in the other. An open notebook lay on the desk's polished surface, blank pages begging to be written upon with the black ink that would tarnish their perfect whiteness.

_Just like a child; pure and innocent, yet yearning for adventure...Unknowing that adventure also means discovery and learning, including things you may not desire to know...And thus, the curiosity of both the pages and the children leads to the end of their innocence, revealing that darkness is everywhere. Light can not exist without a shadow to remind it of its previous self, its joyful memories and its sorrowful regrets. _The girl seemed to smile at these thoughts. _I remember a time like that...but that was long ago. _Her hand moved closer to the book, the tip of the pen just centimeters above its surface. She hesitated just as she was about to write, but before she could draw her arm back, a drop of ink fell onto the page.

Scowling at the page, she watched as the blot of ink quickly grew into a sizable stain, its edges rounded like a cloud's. _Oh great. Just as I was about to really write too!_

A knock at the door pulled her attention away from her mistake. Turning around, she raised an eyebrow as the door opened. In entered a tall, cloaked figure who's features were invisible due to the lengthy shadows along the perimeter of the room.

"It's time already?" she asked the figure, seemingly aware of its identity despite the fact that she had not seen its face nor heard its voice yet.

The figure nodded, although it only appeared as a barely visible ripple in the darkness. "Yes. They should be arriving soon, as well as the _gifts_ you ordered."

A menacing grin found its way onto her face, and she stood up, absentmindedly dropping her pen onto the notebook's pages. "Well, let's get going then, shall we? I wouldn't want to miss the celebration."

As the duo walked out of the room, another blot of ink from the pen's tip found its way onto the blank page. This time, however, it formed much faster, covering the entire page in less than a minute. In less time than it took to cook noodles, it had erased any previous whiteness on the page, replacing it with a deep, midnight-blue color...


End file.
